


Breaking Down Walls

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tom is helping, Vaginal Fingering, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: The reader has a writing deadline looming but she has hit a roadblock.  Tom returns home and helps with a bit of hands on inspiration.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Breaking Down Walls

You stared at the cursor on the screen, taunting you. A cruel reminder of the writer’s block invading your brain at every turn.

“By the Norns, I will never get this done!” you cursed to the air, your voice bouncing off the walls of your shared office.

You shifted your weight in the chair. Your back reminded you of how long it had been since you stretched or moved from your spot.

With slow movements, you rose and padded off towards the kitchen in search of tea and biscuits. You located a clean cup and your favorite tea. While you turned on the electric kettle, you hunted for the biscuits.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” you commented as you opened the cupboard and spied the biscuit package on the top shelf.

You climbed onto the counter to reach them, precariously perched on one knee. “Honestly, that man is trying to send me to an early grave.”

Tom was an amazing boyfriend but he forgets not everyone towers at over six feet. You have threatened more than once to hide his favorite sweater in retaliation.

You snatched the biscuits down with your fingertips and set about making your tea. As you headed back to the office, your heart filled with dread.

You regretted taking on this writing assignment. You loved romance but once the story hit anything remotely resembling smut; you froze up.

“Forget it.” you muttered as you detoured for your bedroom and the comfort of a warm quilt and your laptop.

-

Tom returned later that afternoon to a dark house. His brows furrowed as the house hung heavy and silent. Not a good sign.

His mood only darkened when he saw the office empty. You should have been working on your manuscript, as your deadline was only in two weeks. Tom beelined his way to the bedroom.

He discovered a lump of blankets shaped like you. He popped his head into the small opening.

“How does the writing go, darling?” he asked with a smile.

“You left the biscuits on the top shelf.” you grumbled, the glow of your screen illuminating your face.

“That well?” Tom chuckled. “Can I extract you from your cave?”

You pulled blankets tighter around you. “They have accepted me as one of their own. I can’t leave them now.”

“We will take our chances.” Tom’s muscular arms pulled you to a seating position. “Now…” Tom pushed your hair out of your face. “… there is my beautiful and talented girlfriend.”

“A hack or charlatan might be a more à propos description.”

“Nonsense, my darling.” Tom kissed your temple and turned you to face him. “You are a rare talent.” His fingers ran along the curves of your face. Your cheeks heated at his touch every time.

Tom pressed his lips to yours. You inhaled his scent of citrus and musk. You never grew tired of that smell. Your hands moved to lay flat on Tom’s chest. His heart raced under your hand.

“Now with that out of the way.” Tom commented as the two of you parted. “What writing conundrum are you facing this time?”

You squirmed in your spot. “Sex.” you muttered under breath.

Tom’s eyebrows raised. “Did you say sex? You can’t tell me you don’t have personal experience to draw from…” Tom teased at your shirt hem.

You swatted his hand away with a smile. “You and I both know that is not the problem.” Tom placed his hand on your hip. “I blame a childhood education comprised of Catholic nuns. Stupid smut wall.”

“Smut wall, sounds foreboding.”

“It is.”

Tom rose and pulled you to standing. “Well why don’t we read what you have so far.”

Tom trotted off towards the office and you lumbered behind him. When you entered the office, Tom sat in your chair, his legs splayed wide as always.

“Sit on my lap while we read.” Tom patted his thighs. You rolled your eyes but complied. Tom’s arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight against his torso.

“This is ridiculous.” you groaned.

“Now tell me about the story.”

“It takes place in 17th Spain. Camilla is a courtier in the Spanish court and she is betrothed to a Spanish noble but is in love with Tomas, the royal stable hand.”

Tom’s chest rumbled against your back. “I can see I am already going to like this Tomas character.”

You swatted his leg. “Hush you.”

“Where is your wall?” Tom leaned in to nuzzle his nose against the nape of your neck. You jumped, but he held you tight.

“Ah… well the Queen has invited Camilla on a horseback ride but she can’t ride. She has asked Tomas to help her.”

“Sounds like the perfect setup for naughty activities. Read it to me.”

You cleared your throat as you read out loud from the beginning of the chapter. As you talked of the tension between Tomas and Camilla, Tom’s fingers teased at the waistband of your pants. His fingertips ignited your skin with each touch.

“And that is as far as I got…” you breathed, distracted by his wandering hands.

“Perhaps you can have Tomas set up a saddle on one of the benches and guide Camilla through an imaginary ride.” Tom kissed behind your ear.

You bit your lip to suppress a moan. “And how would that lead sex?” you teased as Tom’s cock hardened between you.

“If you will indulge me…” Tom’s face trailed off as his lips trailed down your neck to find that spot on your neck.

“I always indulge you, dear.” you panted.

One of Tom’s hands held you fast against him, while the other one trailed down to tease your folds. Tom’s thumbs grazed the underside of your breast through your thin t-shirt.

“Already so wet for me.” Tom growled. “Someone is eager.”

“You are one to talk.” you sniped back as you rocked your hips and Tom’s lips left your neck as his head fell back.

“You minx.” Without further warning, Tom plunged a finger inside of you. You gasped and moaned.

“Such sounds. How I love to hear you come undone at my touch.” he purred.

Tom continued to pump his finger into you, soon adding a second one. The coil inside of you grew tighter with each expert curl of his fingers. You bucked your hips against the palm of his hand.

“Please…” you begged.

“Oh, how your pleas are music to my ears. Cum for me, my dear.”

Tom twisted his hand to allow his thumb to rub against your clit.

“Yes, gods!” you screamed as you orgasmed. Tom continued to tease you through it before removing his fingers.

He waited for just a moment before lifting you off his lap and placing you onto the desk facing him.

You glanced away as you noticed the wet spot on Tom’s thigh. He crooked his finger under your chin and snapped your head to look directly into his deep blue eyes.

“Are you ashamed of the pleasure I give you?” Tom questioned as he tugged at his belt. You opened your mouth to speak, but Tom stopped you. “You are mine.”

He lifted you up to pull your pants off, taking your panties along with them. His trousers pooled at his ankles, soon joining your clothes. Tom pushed your legs wide. He grinned as he drags the tip of his cock along your slit, collecting your juices along the way. “All mine.” he hissed as he pushed into you.

“Aaaah!” you moaned at the feeling of fullness. You never tired of this, the connection, the carnal need. To wholly give yourself to someone.

You jolted back to reality with the snap of Tom’s hips. Your legs wound around his waist for support and leverage. Tom’s pace was bruising and frantic. Your second orgasm fast approached.

“I’m close, darling.” Tom panted. He gripped your hips with his fingers, certain to leave a mark.

Me too was you could muster between moans. Tom shifted his grip, pulling one of your legs onto his shoulder while the rest of your body fell back onto the solid wood desk.

Tom’s public bone grazed against you and within a few thrusts, a wave of ecstasy surged through your body.

“Fuck!” Tom grunted as he spilled inside you as your pussy gripped around his cock, milking him with each spasm.

Tom collapsed forward onto you before lifting you into his embrace. His thumbs pushed the errants strands of hair from your brow. He kissed your forehead, then nose, before kissing your lips gently.

“Is that enough inspiration for your manuscript?” Tom whispered as he smiled down at you.

You nodded. “I think I can manage things now.”

Tom helped you hop down from the desk. “If you ever need some hands on experience…” Tom moved to give your ass a firm squeeze. “… I am yours.”

“Yes you are.”

Tom leaned in close as he guided you toward the bathroom. “And you are mine.” His deep baritone sending shivers down your spine as he shut the door behind the two of you.


End file.
